A Brand New World
by Starla Nova Nebula
Summary: Starla used to be an ordinary girl before she got stung by a mythical starbee and ended up in Sonic's world. Now she's a hedgehog and things are getting stranger by the second. Those things are after her. Why? Some comedy, adventure, and cheesy romance.
1. Daydreams and Frisbee

Where am I?

**Note to Readers: This story will have different POV's (Point-of-Views). _Italics_ are what the character is thinking. They will only be used during POV's. Also, I do not own any of the Sonic characters.

* * *

**

"C'mon, Starla! Throw the disk here!"

"Okay! Comin' at ya, Gem!"

It was just another cloudy day in Starbees, a small town nearly in the middle of no where. Starla, Crystal, and Gem were just throwing a striped disc back and forth.

"Hey, Crystal! Do you know why this town is called Starbees?" Starla asked curiously.

"Yeah, I heard this town was haunted by Star shaped bees," she answered sarcastically.

"Crystal!"

"What?"

"Be serious for once!"

"At least I don't daydream during random moments about a whole different world!"

"Hey! What I daydream about is for me to know, and you to not find out!"

"Whatever you say, Mrs. Hedgehog!"

"Crystal! I will ki—"

"GUYS!" Gem yelled.

"What?" I answered her scream, watching the disc soar across the grassy field and into the bushes.

"Starla! Next time, pay attention instead arguing with Crystal," Gem remarked sharply.

"Fine. I'll get it your royal pain," Starla smirked, enjoying ticking her friend off.

She walked over to the bushes, and saw something strange and dazzling. She picked it up, and realized it was a sleeping bee. It woke up, revealing its big, star-shaped eyes.

"It's you!" the bee flew up and shouted, which was only heard as a whisper.

* * *

The next thing I new, I was stung, and fainted on the ground. I only heard one voice, a familiar but unrealistic voice.

"Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes and saw a two tailed fox staring directly at my face.

* * *

**:)**


	2. Red & Blue & Checkers

Red & Blue & Checkers

**Note to Readers: Yes, Ch 1 was short. But I will try to make this longer from now on. Also, chapter 1's last 3 lines were from Starla's POV.

* * *

**

Starla's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed. I looked more at the fox. _He seems harmless, and he looks familiar. Wait, could he be…no way. He's not real. What am I thinking?_

"Hi!" said the fox, "I'm Miles, but everyone calls me Tails."

I starred at Tails. _Wait if this really is Tails then…_

"Where am I?" I asked curiously, hoping for an answer that wasn't the one I was thinking of. _Please not mobius, pleeeease not mobius!_

"Well, you're on mobius, in the Green Hill Zone near a loop to be more precise," he answered.

I looked up at the loop, and fainted.

* * *

Tail's POV

I looked on the ground at her. She looked like she was scared out of her mind.

"Um…hello?" I whispered in her ear. She shot up.

"Ah!" She yelled again, but not as loud.

"Are you going to faint again?" I asked worried about her.

* * *

Normal POV

Starla looked at herself. She screamed loudly.

"What am I?!?!?" she yelled loudly.

"Um…a hedgehog?" Tails answered with a puzzled look.

"Oh, this is just great!" she complained. Starla took another look at her self. She was red with blue stripes.

"On second thought…I like it. I could do without the stripes though," she said changing her mind.

"So…"Tails said, trying to remind her she wasn't alone.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm just…lost, and I have no idea how to get home," she explained, trying to find the right and believable words.

"Ok. Where do you live?" Tails asked.

"Um…Earth?" Starla answered in high-pitched voice, hoping she would believe him.

"What? Did you just say you lived on _Earth_?" Tails questioned very loudly.

"Yes…" Starla answered, hoping he wasn't going to faint like she did.

"I thought Earth was only a myth!" he replied, excited to learn more about Earth.

"Wait, there's more. I'm not supposed to be a hedgehog…" Starla explained the whole situation to Tails. They soon became friends after hours of explaining what happened and what it's like to live on Earth.

"And finally, normal animals, unlike starbees, do not talk. They only make animal sounds," Starla finished.

"Wow, I would have not guessed a lot of those things, but look at this!" Tails exclaimed, holding up a newspaper with the title big and bold: New Animals Called Starbees Come to Mobius: Looking for a Hedgehog. Starla starred at it, realizing what that bee meant.

"They're after me!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

* * *

Starla's POV

I sat on the ground to calm my nerves, which didn't work. I was shaking, terrified of why they wanted me. _Why me? Why me? Why me? Why was I sent here? What do those bees want with me? Where's a hero when you need one, like in a movie? Will I ever get back home? Wait…I need to stay calm. I don't want to pass out again. The last thing I want to do is—_

"Hey Tails. Who's your friend?"

I looked up, and saw a blue spiky-haired hedgehog. I fainted right there on the spot.

* * *

Normal POV

*30 Minutes Later*

Starla woke up. She was in a room, full of technology. She tilted her head up, and looked around. The room was mostly bare and quiet except for the machines. The walls were covered with blueprints. _If this isn't a sign that I'm in Tails's room, then I don't even want to guess whose room this is for._

She jumped out of the bed, and headed down the hall. _Well, I guess it's time to go exploring. They better not blame me if I go into a "Do Not Enter" room. I don't have a clue where I am, other than Mobius. _

Starla found a pink door. A grin appeared on her face. She headed in.

*10 Minutes Later*

She came out of the room with a smirk on her face. _I can't wait to see the look on someone's face when they open that door. But that still wasn't a nice thing to do, even if it was Amy's room… _Her thoughts stopped when she heard a sound. She followed the sound to a blue door. _Seriously, does anybody have any creativity on this planet?_

She opened the door. She saw Sonic and Tails playing chess. Sonic only had his king, a bishop, and a rook left. Tails had all of his pieces.

* * *

Sonic's POV

I looked at my king, and wished for some kind of miracle to happen. _Just once, I would like to beat Tails at his chess. _I heard the door creak open slowly. Tails and I looked at the door.

"Stupid door…" Starla mumbled. She walked in the room, watching us play chess.

I quickly looked back at my pieces. _Isn't there any move I can make? Any move that I can make to win?_

"C'mon, Sonic. Are you going to move, or admit defeat?" Tails asked, joking.

"Never!" I answered determined. _I will not lose again!_

"Um…hey Sonic," Starla said nervously. I glanced at her. "Why don't you move your bishop right here?" She pointed to a spot. I looked at my bishop, and at that spot. It would work; I would win. I moved my piece at that spot.

"Checkmate!" I said proudly. I had finally won a game of chess against Tails, the master of skilled board games.

* * *

Normal POV

"Sorry Tails!" Starla whimpered, realizing she just ruined the game for Tails.

"It's ok Starla," Tails replied.

"So you're not mad at me for helping Sonic?"

"No. Actually, I would like to face you in a chess game soon. I just can't believe I left that area wide open."

"Yeah, but I can't believe Mr. Blue Blur didn't find out that opening to get a _quick_ win."

"Hey!" Sonic interrupted, finally looking at Starla. He noticed something strange about her. He tilted his head to the right, noticing the blue stripes.

"What?" Starla asked, wondering why he was staring at her strangely.

"It is you," Sonic said seriously, with his playful expression nearly gone. "You're the one those starbees told me about!"

* * *

**Oooooooh, a mystery. What did the starbees tell Sonic? Is Starla in trouble now? Will she survive? Find out in the next chapter! R & R!**

**Edit: I meant to say "Red & Blue & Chess", but this sounds better. :)  
**


	3. Red vs Blue! Starla vs Sonic!

**Red vs Blue! Starla vs Sonic!**

**Note to Readers: If you are reading this, then you need to REVIEW THIS STORY! Ok…nothing else really, except for "I do not own any of the Sonic characters". All I own is obvious…Starla, Gem, Crystal, the star bees, and others you have yet to see...

* * *

**

~-Starla's POV-~

I didn't know what Sonic would do next. He scared me as soon as his face went serious when he looked at me. _I'm not even in this universe for a day, and I've already seen Sonic, and gotten scared to death __**again**__. Starla, what are you going to do now? _I checked his facial expression again, hoping it changed. He looked more shocked then serious now. I sighed. _Well, he seems calmer now. I'd better ask what those starbees said about me._

"What did they say about me?" I asked, hoping I wasn't about to get killed, or attacked. I was ready to run though. _Starla, you're an idiot! Do you honestly think you can out run the world's fastest hedgehog? Well…he's one of the fastest that's for sure. But I've got to be ready for anything._

"Relax…" Sonic spoke softer than normal, which was scaring me. "I'm not going to harm you."

"Then answer my question! What did they tell you?" I responded bravely. I was still in running position, ready to take off. _If he lies, at least I can make it out of the room before he can catch me._

"I'll only tell you if you sit down, and relax calmly."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I won't tell you."

"But it's about me, so I have a right to know."

"Maybe where you're from, but not on Mobius."

"How did you–"

"Tails told me."

"So you know, about where I'm from, and how I shouldn't be here?"

"Yes, and if you leave, I'll tell them you're in this dimension."

"You wouldn't!"

"Sonic, maybe you shouldn't be so harsh. She just got here, and she doesn't even know what those are," Tails interrupted. Sonic looked at Tails, then back at me.

I was still in running position, now more courageous about my escape. I looked at Sonic for a short time, and realized something was wrong.

* * *

~-Tails's POV-~

I looked at Sonic. _Why is he acting like this? He's being too harsh to her. Why would he even say that he would reveal her hiding spot? He's acting too…cruel._

"Sonic, don't act like this," I repeated using different words.

* * *

~-Starla's POV-~

"Open your eyes Tails! This is her fault! She's the reason that our people are being attacked by the starbees' kingdom! She's the cause of all of this trouble! Why shouldn't we tell them? She could be a menace or a villain! How can you trust her?!?" Sonic yelled at Tails.

_Kingdom…but how would he know? Wait a minute…that's it! How else would he know that there's a starbee kingdom? _I took one more look at Sonic, except I looked into his eyes. Then, I closed my eyes. I felt a small presence in the room, controlling something. _Sonic! He's being controlled by a stupid starbee!_

"He can trust me because I'm not the one being controlled!" I yelled at Sonic, but more importantly, at the starbee.

Sonic looked at me strangely, acting as if he wasn't possessed; as if he had no idea about what I was talking about. I needed to run now. I was in running position, ready to take off again. I had my feet ready to dash at any moment.

"Wait!" Sonic said in a low and evil tone. "If you leave…" he grabbed Tails, and a gun. He pointed the gun at Tail's head, looking trigger happy and ready to fire at any moment. "…the fox gets it!" he finished.

"You wouldn't!" I yelled at him, scared for my life. _Why isn't he pointing it at me? This is between me, and that starbee. Maybe it knows something I don't…_

"Yes I would!"

"But…he didn't do anything to you! This is between you and me!"

"So?"

I looked at Tails, wondering what to do next.

* * *

~-Tails's POV-~

It happened so fast I had no idea what was going on. I focused on my thoughts. _Ok…let's see…Sonic is possessed, and he has a gun to my head. Starla is looking at me, wondering what to do. Hmm…if what Sonic told me before is true, then…that's it!_

"What if she makes a bet with you?" I asked, scared out of my mind.

"I'm listening…" the possessed hedgehog answered.

"If she wins, you let me live, and you forget you ever saw Starla."

"And if I win?"

"Then you can do what you want to me, but don't harm her."

"Fine, but I get to choose what the competition is."

"Deal."

* * *

~-Starla's POV-~

He dropped Tails on the ground, and hid the gun. _Seriously, why would Sonic carry around a gun? And what competition does he have in mind. Wait…he's possessed as Sonic, a fast hedgehog. Maybe he wants a swimming contest…Ok Starla, be serious! He probably wants a race. He'll win though, and Tails will get hurt. Why did Tails agree to do this? Why? Did Sonic tell him what those starbees told him? Or something else?  
_

"Be in the park at 4:00. We're going to have a race, so come prepared," he commanded.

"Ok," I answered. _What the hell? Tails, I'm gonna lose! Help meeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Someone help! I'm a girl going against the fastest hedgehog in the world! I neeeeeeeeeed help!_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I heard a scream. It was Amy. I was in for it now.

"Oops…I forgot about that!" I grinned happily. She came in at the perfect timing.

Amy raced in. She looked furious, and like someone trashed her room.

"Who trashed my room?!?" Amy yelled loudly. She turned towards me. I changed my face back to confusion. Her attitude changed to curious. "Who are you?"

"I'm Starla!" I said happily.

"Oh, I'm Amy."

"Nice to meet you, Amy."

"Thank you, Starla. You seem nice too. Just stay away from my Sonikku, and we can be friends."

"Well, Amy. Actually…" Tails began to explain the whole story to Amy.

***10 Minutes Later***

"So…she's the reason that those things are here?" Amy said, annoyed with me.

"Don't I feel welcome to mobius," I mumbled sarcastically. Tails looked at me with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Well...it is your fault! They took my Sonikku from me!" Amy yelled at me. _That's it!_

"First off, he doesn't even like you! Second, if he did, he'd have to be crazy! How could he like a psycho maniac whose is also a freak?"

"Yeah, that makes sense coming from a girl who isn't even supposed to be here!"

"Well, it's not my fault if I get caught by a freakin' bee! You've been caught by way stupider things!"

"Name one!"

"Eggman!"

"That doesn't count! And besides, at least my Sonikku comes to save me!"

"For the last time, he's not your Sonikku! Eww…I just said it! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! I said his name in a girlish tone! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!"

"Ha! Stupid wimp!"

"Idiot fangirl!"

"Take that back!"

***At 3:50***

"And that's why you don't mess with me!" I yelled at Amy. She was passed out on the ground. I put my bat down, and turned to Tails, who was wearing protective head gear.

"Is it over?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes…I knocked her out. I was scared when she found that piece of a pipe and when sh–"

"No time! We have to go to the park! Now!"

Tails grabbed my arm, and was flying to the park. _Why didn't he just use a vehicle like any other normal human, scratch that, like any other normal talking creature?_ We only had 5 minutes left to reach the park, or goodbye Sonic. I thought of Sonic being evil, and I felt guilty for it. _This is all my fault. I shouldn't have met Sonic. I shouldn't have met Tails, or Amy. I shouldn't have met Amy especially! Maybe if I had just not decided to play Frisbee with my friends…my friends! I haven't seen them in what seems forever. So I guess I just have to help my new Mobius friends, and Sonic, especially Sonic._ As soon as Tails landed, I started sprinting the rest of the way with Tails holding on to my arms. When we got there, a large crowd of people were gathered around. They were all hoping that I would win, and hoping Sonic would be turned normal again. It was 3:59, so we had made it in time.

"So, I see you actually made it. I would have thought anyone _normal_ would have chickened out," Sonic said in a low, evil voice. _I am a human stuck in Mobius as a hedgehog. I passed normal the moment I got here, stupid._

"When in Rome, no, when in Mobius, never back down from a challenge," I replied with a hint of playfulness. _What am I going to do? I can't beat the fricken blue blur! Why did Tails agree to this? I need help, and confidence! Help! Help! _I quieted my thoughts, and listen to the crowd.

"Starla! Starla! Starla!"

I turned to Tails. He was prepared with a pep-talk. I knew I needed one badly.

"It's ok, relax. You can beat him," he tried to calm me down.

"How?!?!?" I replied, scared to death **again**.

"You have the speed."

"Huh?"

"Yes, you have the speed that can match his."

"How? Why? Is that why you picked me to race him?"

"Yes, and he knows you can match his speed and maybe even beat him if you trust yourself, and your speed. I'll be in the stands next to Amy cheering for you. Good luck, even though you won't need it."

"But Tails…"

"Starla, you can do this. Everyone is behind you 99.9%"

"Who's the .1%?"

"Eggman."

"Obviously."

"Also, here's one thing about you that you night not know."

"What?"

"As soon as you arrived to Mobius, Sonic said he felt a strange connection between you and him. And not the way Amy is attached to him, more like a relative."

"So I might be…"

"Yepp, good luck! Don't think you'll need it though! You have the speed, and all you have to do is trust it. We're all rooting for you, so no pressure!"

"…Just go Tails. And thanks!"

Tails went into the crowd with Amy. I walked up next to Sonic, ready to start the race. We shook hands, and turned to our starting positions. I listened to the last cheers!

"Go Starla! You've got the speed to beat him!" _Tails…_

"Come on, Starla! Save my Sonikku!" _Amy…_

"Come on, Sonic! Wipe up the floor with that kid!" _Somebody please hurt Eggman for me!_

I heard a pipe clank. It was Amy. I no longer hated her.

"Starla! Beat my feat to the finish line! I don't want to be trapped forever!" _Sonic? Is that you? Well, if it is, then I'm not gonna lose to you, or your possessed self!_

"Ready to lose?" Sonic said with an attitude.

"Just be careful you don't choke on my dust when I hit that line first!" I replied, ready to run circles around him, but not knowing why I want to.

"That's the spirit! Just think like how Sonic would think!" Tails cheered. _That's it! That's why I just said that! I'm having fun! I'm acting like Sonic would, bragging and having a good time!_

The referee held up his shotgun.

"3…2…1!" he yelled.

We were off, and I was actually keeping up with him. I couldn't believe my eyes, or my feet. _I just finished a mile in less then a minute. And I'm starting to get ahead! Wow, I can't believe I might beat Sonic the hedgehog!_ I felt happy and proud.

"You'll never get the real Sonic back! I'll make sure of it!" I heard the possessed hedgehog scream.

He stopped for a fraction of a second. I was tripped, and smacked into the ground. He laughed maniacally and continued.

* * *

**Yes, this chapter was my longest yet! Who do you think will win? Will Starla win? Or will the evil Sonic with only one person on his side win? Will Starla survive? Read & Reply! READ & REPLY!**


	4. And the winner is

**And the winner is…**

**Note: This time, I'm gonna thank the repliers. Thanks Amy alexis rose and rugdg13 for replying to this story. You guys gave me moral support and a reason to continue this thing. And thank you, new replier, ScaryDreams10. ****Thank You All! Also, sorry for the loooooooong wait for chapter. My computer crashed, and I didn't have internet for a month! I'm lucky I survived…hehehe.

* * *

**

~Tails's POV~

Starla fell flat on her face. _Wow, that was low, even for a starbee. Why does it want to win that badly?_

"C'mon Starla! Get up and save my Sonikku!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah! You can still win!" I continued cheering.

* * *

~Starla's POV~

I lifted up my head. I saw Sonic leaving me in the dust. _Oh no…I'm done for! I let the people of Mobius down. I let Tails and Amy down. I let Sonic down. I'm a terrible person!_

"Starla, finish the race!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

I looked around. Time was frozen, and the colors were inverted. _Coooooooooooooool. Everything is frozen. But, why? Why am I unfrozen?_ I realized two unfamiliar hedgehogs grabbing my hands. They pulled me up.

I examined them. One was a full golden yellow, while the other was midnight blue with sky blue stripes (not like Starla's color, she has very light metallic blue stripes).

"Starla, you have to finish the race!" the midnight colored one repeated.

"Yes, you need to save Sonic. Here's the perfect opportunity to catch up. Hurry though, because time won't stay frozen for much longer!" the golden one finished.

"Who are you?" I asked loudly, and confused.

"You don't need to know, just finish the race before Sonic!" the midnight hedgehog interjected.

"Well, thanks! I'll take all the help I can get!" I replied.

They disappeared in a cloud of smoke._ Who were those two? They seamed familiar, too familiar…_ I started focusing. _Ok, you can do this Starla. Just focus. All of Mobius, except for Eggman, is counting on you, so no pressure. Yeah, no pressure my foot! C'mon, I need to focus!_ I meditated for a second._ Ok, I can do this. I'm related to Sonic the Hedgehog for crying out loud! Screw meditating…for now! I'll just run!_

I started accelerating quickly. Within a second, I caught up with Sonic. As soon as I passed him, time was unfrozen.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"What happened? What going on?" questioned some of the people in the crowd.

"Hey! Look! Starla caught up!" Tails yelled.

"Go Starla!" Amy screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I will not lose!" the possessed hedgehog yelled in anger.

"Well, I have four words for you," I grinned.

"And what are they?" he questioned. _I can't believe I'm gonna say it…Oh well, he asked for it._

"C'mon, step it up!" I joked in happiness (you get a cookie if you can guess where that phrase is from). _Yepp, I've officially gone crazy. _I turned around and did a back-handed spring. I landed, and was still in first. The crowd was going wild.

The finish line was coming up, and I was still in the lead. _Too easy…_ I saw an army of starbees at the finish line, ready to stab me again. _Wait a second…Crud! It's a trap! What do I do? If I stop, Tails will get injured, but if I win, I'll get surrounded by the mighty midgets. What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?!? ……ok, I'll finish the race. Tails can't get hurt because of me; I could never live with myself._

Amy suddenly jumped up and shouted, "Starla, catch!" She threw the pipe that she used on Eggman to me. I caught it, and was ready to use it as a weapon.

The starbees were charging at me. I used the pipe as a bat, and smacked them away. I was almost at the finish line, but more starbees were waiting there.

"Face it, you can't win. You'll soon be another body to control, just like this one," Sonic cackled.

"I'll never give up! I will win this race if it kills me! Or makes me a brain-dead slave!" I yelled bravely.

I was now running so fast my feet tripped over each other, and I landed on the ribbon the same time Sonic crossed it. The starbees started attacking me before the photo finish results came in. I jumped up and swung at them wildly, knocking away any starbees that came within a foot of me.

"I could use some help!" I yelled at Tails and Amy.

"Starla, were coming!" Tails replied loudly.

"Watch out!" Amy screamed as loud as she could.

A starbee was coming right at my back. I turned around too late, and could only watch it fly straight at me. _I'm a goner. Now I'm gonna end up like Sonic the brain-dead zombie hedgehog. Well, at least I had a good life, before this happened anyway._

I closed my eyes and braced for impact with its stinger, but it never stung me. I heard a loud sound that sounded like the combination of a punch and a smack. I opened my eyes, and wanted to faint again at who I saw next. _No! I refuse to faint for him! But, how many characters will I see while I'm here for Pete's sake?!? _There, right next to me, was the only animal that I didn't even know how to say—Knuckles the Echidna. I looked over at the starbee on the ground. It faded away, leaving tiny sparkles in the wind.

All the starbees looked at Knuckles, and then at me again. _This is REALLY gonna be fun now…I hate these things officially. _They jumped—all 250 of them—and attacked us. I swung my pipe around, and swatted them away like the annoying pest they were. Knuckles kept punching and kicking them away. He wasn't affected if he was stung in his Lego-looking shoes or on his spiky gloves.

Amy and Tails came running towards us. I looked over, and saw Tails holding up a picture of the photo finish shot.

"Hey, Starla! Look at this!" Tails yelled. He threw the photo towards me. I smashed a starbee in the face and caught the photo. When it faded into "star dust", twenty more filled its place. They surrounded me—completely ignoring Knuckles now—and had there stingers pointed at me. I checked the picture.

I was shocked, astounded, amazed, and flat out didn't believe my own eyes. _I…I…_ A bright light shot out of what looked like the card. The light was so blinding, I shut my eyes, and kneeled down to the ground. The starbees flew right at me. _It's over officially, now my life is over. I'm done for. _They stopped. The light expanded and engulfed everything in the park. I fainted from the intensity of the light.

* * *

"Hey, Starla! Wake up!"

I couldn't move. It took me a second to realize it was Tails.

"Starla, wake up!" Tails repeated. I couldn't answer, or move any part of my body. _Maybe this is what it feels like to be dead. I'm sorry, Sonic. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Tails, I'm sorry I couldn't save your best friend. Amy, I'm sorry I couldn't save your so called "boyfriend". I'm sorry I let all you down. I don't deserve to live._

"Hey, Starla! Thanks, for helping me, or rather, saving me." I heard a voice whisper. I couldn't believe who whispered it though.

I shot up, looked around, and noticed I was still at the park. _Well, at least they aren't dumb enough to bring me to the hospital every time I faint. _I looked straight in front of me, and noticed Sonic. He looked like his old self again.

"Sonic, you're back to normal!" I yelled happily.

"Yeah, thanks to—" he got attacked by me before he could finish.

I jumped on top of him, and gave him a big hug. _I'm so happy that you're back, Sonic. Wait, why? Why am I so happy he's alive? Maybe I am related to him…uh oh; please tell me that Amy isn't here watching this. I don't feel like getting killed._

"Get your dirty hands off my Sonikku!" Amy yelled. _Crap…busted!_

I stopped hugging Sonic, and turned to Amy. I got into fighting stance. _Ok, that's it! No more Ms. Nice Starla for you, Amy._

"For the last time," I balled up my fist, "he's not your Sonikku!"

I ran straight to Amy. Half way there I stopped, and I fainted.

* * *

*1 hour later*

~Amy's POV~

I looked at Starla on Sonic's bed. _Poor Starla, maybe I should stop fighting with her. After all, she has almost no idea where she is, and the only friends she has are us. Ok, I've made up my mind. I will no longer be mean to her, from now on…unless she steals Sonikku from me._

She was waking up. I closed my eyes and hoped she was ok. _Please let Starla be ok, please let Starla be ok…

* * *

_

~Starla's POV~

I slowly opened my eyes. This time, I saw a lot more characters than I did so far. I could name all of them: Tails, Amy, Sonic, Blaze, Cream, and Knuckles. That still wasn't everyone though. _One of the few people that aren't here…why can't he just show up once?_

I lifted my head, and notice everyone starring at me concern. "What?" I asked, "You should know by now, that I faint more often than an average…something." I couldn't find the right word to describe myself.

"You ok?" Sonic asked concerned. I turned to Amy. Her blood was boiling with anger. _Damn, she can get angry fast. Oh well…hey! I figured out how he's related to me!_

"Yeah, I feel fine cous." I replied with a grin. He copied my grin. Everyone else gasped dramatically.

"So, it took you being fainted to realize that?"

"Well, soooooooooorry. Next time I won't save your blue tail then."

"Ok, then next time I'll just inject fear into the people of Mobuis."

"I know one person you won't be able to scare."

"Who?"

"Me. I'll just beat ya in another race, see?" I held up the picture to reveal that my arm hit the line first when I tripped.

"You just got lucky."

"Oh please, I could have easily kicked your butt. I was so brave that I started acting like _you!"_

"Really, because you looked like you were about to faint in the park."

"How did…? When did…? So you…?"

"Can you try to ask a complete question?"

"Maybe…I just…"

"What?"

"Well, I was hoping to meet my hero."

"So, your hero isn't even your own cousin?"

"Nope."

"Who is it?" Amy interjected, happy that I was Sonic's cousin. That meant he was all hers.

"I'll give you a hint. He's not in this room right now." I answered. Everyone started thinking who it could be, except for Knuckles, who left the room a few seconds after I woke up.

"Ok…" Blaze was thinking out loud, "Let's see…the only guys that aren't in here are: Shadow, Silver, Vector, Charmy, and Espio, but if you include the Babylon Rouges, then that adds Storm and Jet. So that's a total of 7 guys."

"So which one is it?" Cream asked shyly.

"I'm not saying! You'll never get me to talk!" I answered bravely.

"This calls for drastic measures..." Amy whispered to Blaze. Blaze whispered the same thing to Cream.

"Sleepover Party!" the 3 girls yelled at once.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" I yelled.

* * *

**Will Starla survive? Who is her "hero"? Your name will get mentioned if you get it right, or if you can guess where the phrase "C'mon, step it up!" So feel free to guess either one. Hint: check chapter 1 to eliminate most of the choices. So, Read & Review!**


	5. Sleepover of Doom!

**Sleepover of Doom!**

**Note to Readers: Congratulations! The next chapter is up! The winners of the contest are…**

**Quote: rugdg13, great job!**

**Hero: If I would have made this a year ago, all of you would be right. But, someone **_**else **_**will get Shadow. So, apparently I'm with the 20% for "other".**

**Oh well…**

**Also, I may tweak the characters' personalities sometimes. I think that's called OOCing. I have no idea what that stands for though, so please don't complain if I do. Now, onto the story!**

**

* * *

**

~Amy's POV~

"Nooooooooooo!" Starla yelled as we dragged her to Amy's room. "I will not stand for this! Or get dragged around like one of Amy's old Sonic dolls!" _If I knew where my hammer was…other than being in the cluttered mess I once called my room._

"Too bad!" I yelled. "You're gonna come to the sleepover whether you like it or not!"

"And trust me, I don't want to come!"

"Well, whose fault was it when you said 'Well, I was hoping to meet my hero', huh?"

"Mine, but whose fault is it for me saying it? Your stupid Sonikku, that's who!"

* * *

~Starla's POV~

"Hey, Starla! You're only across the hall! I can still here you!" Sonic interrupted or conversation, or rather, argument.

"Oops…sorry Sonic! But it is your fault!" I responded happily.

"Hey, what ever happened to 'respect your family members'?"

"You forgot 'respect your elders', but I don't listen to either of those rules. I'm a rule breaker!"

When I was done being dragged, they surrounded me.

* * *

*5 minutes later*

"Met me mo!" I yelled through my duct taped mouth. I was covered in duct tape and stuck to the wall. _How the heck did they get me up here? _ I looked at all the girls: Blaze, Amy, Cream, Tikal, Rouge, and Wave. I wanted to shoot them.

"Come on, Starla. play with us," Cream begged in an attempt to melt my heart. My heart was still solid. Amy ripped the duct tape off my mouth happily. _Note to self: ease up on Sonic jokes around her!_

"Oooooooooooooooooooooow! No Cream, I do not want to play…what would I be playing if I agreed?"

"Well, first we would play truth or dare, and then we would watch a scary movie!"

"…fine, you win."

"YAY! IT'S PARTY TIME!" all of the girls screamed. I moaned under my breath. _Yep, if those bees didn't kill me, then this party will. Wait, I here something on the other side of this wall. What the heck are they doing?

* * *

_

*Meanwhile, across the hall*

There was a guy meeting going on; Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Jet, and Storm. Sonic was acting like a general about to go to war. "Ok boys, there is a sleepover going on across the hall. Chances are, everyone of us will be talked about one way or another. Our job is clear: we must find out what they will say about us, and use that to our advantages. Any questions?"

"Yeah, why are we doing this?" Shadow questioned.

"Here, lemme answer that question, Shadow." Silver smirked, and stood up. "One, none of us have real lives. And two, we're guys that have access to crash the slumber party or blackmail someone in there. Also, there is a new girl whose single. She is Sonic's cousin."

Most of the guys moaned after they realized I was his cousin.

"I heard that boys!" I yelled through the walls. There was no answer, and they started whispering.

"Heard what, Starla?" I turned to see that the girls stopped jumping up and down, and they were all starring at me. By the sound of high pitch, I guessed it was Cream who asked it.

"Um…" I stalled, thinking of a _reasonable _explanation. I then grinned, pleased at my thought. "Well, I heard the boys say that they want to meet me. They also wanted to have a party just like we are. I just wanted to crash it."

"That's not very nice," Cream looked at me with those big, innocent eyes. She almost had me for a second. _No! I will not sell my soul to a rabbit! Stay strong, and pray the guys come to crash the party soon.

* * *

_

*20 minutes later*

_So much for relying on the guys..._

We were all in a circle playing Truth or Dare. Blaze was dared to act stupid for 5 minutes using a plunger, a bucket, and paint. _Well, this isn't hard for her. This is natural for her!_ I laughed at my thought. Everyone looked at me. "Truth or Dare, Starla?" Blaze asked with a smirk on her face.

"Dare!" I took the bait determined. I wasn't going to get scared over this.

"Tell me who you like!"

"No way!" I wished I didn't take the bait now.

"You have to do it! It's the rules!"

I looked at all of them. They all had a smile on their face. "Y-You all set me up!" I stuttered.

"Yep, now talk!" Blaze demanded.

I was trapped. I just couldn't tell them. Something was telling me not to speak. _Why can't I speak? I can't move my lips! Come on, I can trust these girls…no I can't! They duct taped me to the wall! I'll keep my mouth quiet!_

_But, why? Why can't I trust them? Something's not right. Wait…not again. _I checked their eyes. _Yep, they're possessed. _"Wait, can I at least put on music? You know, to make it more dramatic..." I pushed out, curious why I said "music".

I hopped to the radio, and switched it on. They all looked at me. Blaze walked over near me, and turned it louder; it would drown out my scream. I looked down, having a strange feeling

"**Ready?**" Blaze said in a dark voice, similar to Sonic's when he was possessed. "**Now talk, or else!**"

I was silent. I wasn't moving at all. "**Fine, have it your way!**" she yelled about to kick me with her flaming leg. Something inside me clicked. I dodged it, grabbed her other leg, and threw her into the wall.

I paused. What I had just done startled myself. _How did I...?_ The other girls started to surround me. I dashed out of the room before they could corner me. The music was so loud it could be heard throughout the whole building. I was racing down the hall. Cream was throwing daggers at me. _Yeah, this is perfectly normal—knowing an "innocent" bunny that is throwing knives at an insane hedgehog. This world is officially screwed._

I sensed something strange—a strange type of magic. I looked up, noticing the handles of a pull-up bar on the ceiling. I jumped, and clenched on to it; hoping they wouldn't notice me. Cream ran right past me; the strange feeling was following her.

I sighed a little too loud, hoping the music would drown it out; it didn't. Amy, Blaze, and Rouge were all there, and the feeling came back stronger. Amy and Rouge had small, but sharp daggers while Blaze had a spear in case I fell. _Now, I am physically screwed... Goodbye screwed up world._

_Wait…what if…no way. There is no way that I could…. Ya know what? Screw being scared! Yes I can! _I could feel a strong good presence nearby. I swung back and forth and landed away from them. I felt home free and ran around the corner, not watching where I was going.

My expression suddenly changed. Something had caught me. The some of the girls were coming, and whoever caught me didn't move. I couldn't break out the grip. _Now, I'm trapped._

_

* * *

_

**What did you think? Don't ask me why the bars are on the ceiling either, because I was having slight writer's block. Anyone wanna guess who caught her? Or try **_**another **_**chance at hero? Also, if you want to help me with my writer's block, maybe you could send in 1 idea. But only 1! R & R!**


	6. Copycat, Clean Sweep, and Fainting!

**Copycat, Clean Sweep, and a whole lot of Fainting!  
**

**Note to Readers: To rugdg13 ~ your help kinda helped me answer the question, but just read this and next chapter and chances are the answers will be there. The "queen" was a good idea. Thanks for the help! Oh, and also, I just had another idea about her "hero". My friend and I kinda argued over him, but we came up with a "fighting idea". One more thing, I tend to "OOC", whatever that means. ^_^  
**

**To Amy alexis rose ~ thank you for energetic review… ^_^**

**Also, characters with complete bold text while talking are possessed.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic. At all. None. Except for some games I bought.  
**

**Now…to the story!**

**

* * *

**

~Starla's POV~

I shut my eyes and hoped that they wouldn't kill me. I fainted from the stress.

~Normal POV~

Starla fell on the ground. The girls were coming around the corner, and Blaze threw her spear at Starla. The spear never made it to Starla. An explosion was made, and Starla was gone with her saver.

"Sonic, I think this is her. She fainted from fright," Shadow said in a dull tone. He placed Starla on the ground.

"Fainting? Yeah, that's her," Sonic replied.

"I don't get it," Silver questioned, "I don't see how she could be related to _you_ of all people, Sonic. That's rough."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she looks nothing like you! She doesn't look as bad as you."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that—"

"Can you two stop arguing for one second? It looks like she might wake up," Shadow interjected into the two's argument. The arguing hedgehogs looked down at Starla. She started talking in her sleep.

"Nooooo," she moaned, "Help me, my hero. Help me out of this world! This world is just too crazy for me! I'm so…lonely. Help me…. At least speak to me…."

"Line up!" Silver demanded. All the guys were already in a line except for Sonic. "Aw maaaaaaaaaan! Why do I have to be last?"

"Because, wait for it, 'you're to slow'!" Sonic grinned; pleased at the fact he got to use one of his taunts in real life.

"Remind me why I'm one of your friends, Sonic."

"Because, like you said, 'none of us have real lives'."

Silver sighed, tilted his head down, and moved to the end of the line. "Come to me, my hero…." Starla sleep talked. Silver then got an idea; he grinned.

~Silver's POV~

First up was Espio. He got down on his knees, and whispered something in her ear. I checked Starla's face, and she looked angry with a slight hint of annoyance. She threw him into the wall.

I laughed my head off. So did the rest of the guys. Even Shadow, AKA Mr. Emo, smiled. "I bet that hurt, didn't it Espio?" I hollered; laughing.

Starla started waking up from the noise. _Aw maaaaaaaaaan! She's gonna wake up! Oh well…according to Sonic, she faints a lot. So I'll have my chan…what am I thinking? I'm going out with Blaze. Well, at least I ain't the only one whose gonna get their head chewed off by their girlfriend. Vector, Shadow, Jet, and some others will get their smack as well. But, none of those girls control fire…I'm dead. (X_X)_

~Starla's POV~

I looked up. There was a line of guys all lined up to get to me. _Ok…no more happy Starla._ I jumped up, trying to seem angry. "Alright…what's going on?" I demanded loudly. I quickly shut my mouth right after.

The door knob was wiggling. Everyone was silent. The door opened, revealing a controlled Wave. All the guys changed to fighting position. "**Please, here me out!**" she pleaded.

"Your kind is not welcome here," Shadow said sharply.

"Yeah, you prey on the innocent people of mobius." Sonic said in the same sharp voice.

I checked her eyes. They were controlled, but gentle. _This'll probably kill me, but…_

"You shouldn't be here. You don't deserve to be here. Your kind is a disgrace to all animals," Jet said, also sharp. He obviously didn't like his girlfriend to be possessed, but he wasn't going to let anything bad happen to me. _…Ewwwww! Fine…I'll do it. She wins…for now._

They all charged at her. She braced herself, scared for her life. I quickly dashed in front of her and threw my hands in the air. "Stop! Leave her alone!"

Every one of the guys stopped dead in their tracks. They all looked at me confused. I turned back to her and smiled. She smiled back. I turned back to face the guys. "If you want her, you'll have to get through me!" I yelled at them.

"Starla, are you crazy? She's being controlled by a starbee!" Sonic yelled. I was terrified, but I didn't move.

"Let her talk, or I'll stay right here!"

"Starla!"

"Let her talk or I won't budge!"

"…fine, she can talk."

"Thank you Sonic!" I happily skipped out of the way. I made sure no one was going to attack her, or I would go straight back to my same spot. Wave looked at me with her controlled eyes. I nodded.

"**Thank you, Starla**," she said in a calm voice. Everyone gasped.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"**I know all about you; every starbee does. We know more about you than you probably do.**"

"Ok, first things first. What do all these starbees want with me?"

"**Well, they want your ability.**"

"Ability? What ability? All I thought I had was speed."

"**You inherited that, but that's not what I'm talking about. You do know about all of these characters, right? You are a Sonic fan, right?**"

I looked at all of the guys. Some of them started cracking up. I sighed. "Unfortunately, yes I am. I know all about these characters, and their abilities."

"**Good, then let me try and help you figure out your ability. Let's try something easy…I got it! First, turn towards Shadow. Then, say 'copycat'!**"

"Ok…." I looked at Shadow, and nearly fainted. I fell backwards on the ground. All the guys looked at me strangely. I shot back up. "I'm okay!" I relaxed, and I focused on staying conscious. "Copycat!" I yelled bravely. Shadow flashed white for a second, and I guessed I did too. "Now what?" I asked; confused what to do next.

"**Now, focus on someone you don't like**," Wave continued.

"Well, Espio already got what was coming to him…who was next in line?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Everyone pointed to Jet. "Perfect!" I said in a happy/evil tone. _I don't like him anyway. Now I get to injure him somehow, hopefully._

"**Now, this may sound strange, but I need you to try Shadow's move Chaos Control.**"

"…you're right, that does sound strange. And why?"

"**Just try warping over to Jet and punching him in the face.**"

"That got me more motivated!"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Jet asked.

"No! That makes me smile even brighter!" I replied happily.

I closed my eyes and focus. I felt something swirling inside of me. Everyone gasped. When I opened my eyes, I was in a different spot of the room. "I did it!" I yelled happily. I celebrated by kicking Jet in the shin. "Yay! I can really use the move Chaos Control now!" I started attacking Jet in pride. Every time he would block, I warped behind him and kicked him again.

* * *

*10 minutes later*

"Let me go, Shadow!" I yelled. Shadow just looked at Wave.

"**I can't believe she abused that move so easily. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything about her power,**" Wave suggested.

"Really?" Shadow replied with sarcasm.

"Let me go!" I repeated. He had a firm grip around me. I stopped squirming, and realized what it felt like he was doing. I fainted after imagining a field of roses, and us hugging.

* * *

~Shadow's POV~

I looked at Starla. She looked…peaceful. _I should have known that move was going to affect her. I should have stopped it when I could have._ "Hey bee, will she be ok?" I asked curiously.

"Aw…Shadow cares about someone other than himself," Silver said playfully. _I can't stand him; he's never serious. How does he even have girlfriend? She must keep him in line because he __**clearly**_ _cannot control himself._

"See? This is why you're stuck having a girlfriend like Blaze," I replied with a smirk.

"Oooooh…burned!" Sonic grinned.

"That's something Blaze has probably done to Silver…the only thing!" I continued. _Why am I acting like this? Well, I do hate Silver, but…something's different._

"THAT'S IT!" Silver was about to pounce on me, completely forgetting about Starla.

* * *

~Starla's POV~

I opened my eyes to see Silver about to attack Shadow. Unfortunately, I was between them. I shut my eyes, and started listening to my conscious. _Starla! You can use Chaos Control __**and **__you can freeze time! Pick one! _I kept my eyes shut, and yelled at the top of my lungs, "STOP!"

When I opened my eyes, time was frozen. "I didn't mean literally…," I mumbled with a strange expression on my face. I started talking to myself. "Now what do I do? And how do I unfreeze time? Most importantly, how can I get these two not to fight?"

"I can help you with the first two, but the last one is hopeless," Shadow said calmly. I nearly jumped.

I backed away from him slowly. "How did you…?" I didn't finish the question. I felt like an idiot.

"One, if you are touching someone when you use Chaos Control, they do not freeze. And two, it's my move."

"Yeah, I forgot. You just scared me, and this move is confusing and addictive. I was having fun beating Jet."

"I think you took it too far though."

"Yeah, I know. I feel sorry for putting him in the hospital now."

"So_ that's_ where he went. I wondered where 'Wave' took him."

"Yeah, you were too busy getting me away from him."

I started feeling guilty. Then, I got an idea. I checked whose room I was in. The door said "Sonic's Room—No Fangirls Allowed". I found a pink sharpie marker, and I grinned.

"Starla, what are you doing?" Shadow asked.

"Graffiti and I might draw on some of their faces too," I answered.

I started by scratching out the "No" on Sonic's door. I then snuck up behind Shadow. He was looking at Silver's expression. _Silver looks like a tiger pouncing on a poor defenseless little animal. What did Shadow do?_

I drew swirls on Shadow's back. As soon as he turned around, I drew on his face. I then ran for my life and started drawing on everyone's faces that I passed. Each one was covered in pink marker. Shadow looked confused at first, and then chased after me.

Somehow time unfroze. Everyone looked at each other. Shadow was right behind me, and he was gaining speed quickly. "C'mon, Shadow, can you take a joke? At least it makes you look…pretty! Hahahahaha!" I laughed at the now fuchsia hedgehog. I was laughing so hard, I wasn't watch wear I was going. I tripped, and landed on Silver.

"Shadow! You're gonna…ow!" Silver yelled while I landed on him.

"Note to self: NEVER use Chaos Control again!" I sighed, and fell back on top of Silver. "Ok, _what_ am I on?"

"Me."

"Sorry Silver! I'm just dizzy…and hide me from Pinky!" I immediately warped away as soon as Shadow walked near me. Silver cracked up laughing.

"What did we miss?" Silver exclaimed while he was dying of laughter. Shadow glared at him.

"Can we get back to what important?" I asked, scared for my life. One half was afraid of Shadow, the other was afraid to die laughing from Shadow's face.

"**Thank you, Starla,**" "Wave" said serenely.

"You're welcome…hey! We don't even know your name! What's your name? And who are you? And how do all of these bees know more about me than _I _do?"

"Starla! Don't overload her with questions!" Tails yelled at me. He could always straighten me out because he was one of my used to be favorite characters. I still respected him though, which is more than I can say for half of these guys.

"**It's ok Tails, she has a right to know. After all, it is about her…,**" she started. _This is going to be looooooooooooooooong. I just know it…I'm gonna die of boredom!_

"Thank you! Now…please answer my questions! I'm clueless!" I begged.

"Yep, she's definitely related to Sonic!" Knuckles wined.

"Shut it, Knuckles! Or you'll end up like Jet, in the hospital!" I threatened.

"Daaaaaang…," Shadow and Silver whispered to themselves before looking at each other.

"**Ok, I'll start explaining before anything thing else 'starts'. My name is Sarina. I am the princess of the starbees kingdom. My mother, Serenity, is the queen of the starbees,**" she explained.

"How is her name Serenity if she sends these bees after me?" I asked, confused. I looked backwards and realized I wasn't the only one confused. Silver was just as confused as I was. I walked over to him, and smiled. Shadow glared at Silver, and Silver grinned. I probably looked even more confused now, and then I grinned. "And how do I get rid of a move I already learned?"

"**I guess you figured out you can only copy one person's move set at a time. Just close your eyes and say 'Clean Sweep'!**"

"Clean Sweep? Why that? It sounds…boring. It has no creativity, but then again, neither do half of the names in this game, even if the names are somewhat cool. Oh well…." I closed my eyes with a grin on my face. "Clean Sweep!" I suddenly felt dizzy. I fainted right there.

* * *

**Oooooooh…not very climatic, but you can guess the guys are gonna line up again. Also, my new character's name is pronounced sa-ree-na, just to make sure that it gets read right. Also, I do not hate any characters injured, except for maybe Jet…but that's for a certain reason (stupid unbeatable Babylon Rouges). Also, this is my longest chapter yet! Read, Review, and tell anyone you know about this story! Ok, maybe not everyone… R & R!**

**P.S. I just added Starla's Bio to my profile. I may edit some things though. Now, I have to go to school. I'm lucky I had late take-in. ^_^**


	7. Recalling Friends and the Shaded Truth

**Recalling Friends and the Shaded Truth**

**Note to Readers: To Esper of Light ~ I respect your review, and you have helped me with the story. However, I would like to point out the fact that Starla doesn't know how she got here yet, though. But you did bring up a good point about the "cousin" idea. Don't worry; I'll start explaining more in this chapter about how they are related, and I'll add more detail. Also, I just read it on through the internet, and you are right. It is annoying. These horizontal rulers should help though! *inserts rulers*  
**

**To Rugdg13 ~ If you read my bio that I put for Starla, then you'll see who she likes. Just forget what I typed in chapter 5. Also, when I said "fighting idea", I meant it for those two. To even it out, this chapter will be more of Silver. Then, the next chapter will be...well, I won't spoil it.**

**To Velvet D'Coolette ~ Hello! It's very nice to meet you. Another Starla? I might just read your story. No guarantees though; I'm always busy with school. The big test is coming soon, so I have to study *Gasp*, something I never do!**

**To TwiDawnLight ~ Thanks for the tips! Honestly, I just plainly don't like Jet… And, if it satisfies a viewer, then that's just a bonus.**

**To ScaryDreams10 ~ Thank you!**

**~All I own are my characters. To the Story! Let the possible OOCing begin!

* * *

**

~Silver's POV~

All the guys lined back up. I was third in line this time. I was behind Knuckles and Mr. Emo himself. _He's so uptight? How is he going out with Rouge? The only reason is probably the fact that Knuckles is taken by Tikal._

Starla was mumbling something different this time. I could hear her sweet voice murmuring "Where are you? Why am I here? Show yourself! Speak to me, my knight in platinum armor!"

Sarina was just looking at us like we were crazy. She looked at each and every one of us with a confused look. I just smiled with a stupid grin on my face. She looked at Sonic, the only one out of line. He just shook his head.

The door started breaking down. Everyone looked at the Sonic's door. _The girls! We forgot about them! They're breaking the door down!_

The door started cracking. Piece by piece, the door was being demolished into oblivion. We could see the girls' faces through the door now. _Ok, either they found out about the whole "line up with Starla", or they're still possessed. _We all got in our fighting positions. They finally broke down the door.

They looked at Sarina and Starla. "You drone of a bee! What are you doing here with the enemy?!?" Amy yelled, still possessed. _Her voice sounds freaky when possessed._

Sarina looked at them with furious eyes. "I'M PRINCESS SARINA YOU WASTE OF A STARBEE! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!?!?" she yelled at them furiously. _Dang, she can get pretty mad. I need to remind myself that if I mess with __her__, I'll blame it on someone else…._

All of the possessed girls looked shocked. They all knelt to the ground and bowed immediately. "Sorry, my princess," the controlled Amy apologized greatly. "But, you must return immediately. The queen wants to see you."

Her expression changed to panic quickly. She turned to us, and said," The ruler of jewels, and the one who protects it from the thief. Go to that room." She immediately threw a smoke bomb to the ground. When the smoke cleared, she and was gone.

Starla started to wake up. The starbees were talking among themselves. As soon as they stopped, they started walking towards Starla. We charged at them.

The girls threw each one of us in the air at the time. They them slammed there elbows into our chest. Each one of us was sent flying into the wall, immobilized from the surprise attack and the amount of power they used so easily. I was sent across the room flying right between Sonic and Shadow. The walls were cracking from the amount of force.

We could only watch Starla be taken now. The pain was too much to handle for us. Starla started moving. "Hey bees," she mumbled still with her eyes shut," it's time for me to try to use my next set of moves. I know you want my power, so let me give you a sample of it." She opened her eyes with an extreme smirk on her face; ready to do something dangerous. "Copycat!"

She flashed white once for a split second. I looked around to see who she copied, but no one flashed white along with her. I had a puzzled look on my face. _Who did she copy? _I looked at her, searching for a clue. _Normal spikes, shoes, clothes, glo…._ She had a pair of my gloves.

* * *

~Starla's POV~

I grinned. I felt my hands get lighter, then back to normal weight. I checked my hands; they had some cool looking gloves. _Coolness…haven't I seen these before? But where? Hm…_ I kept trying to figure out where the gloves came from, not figuring out the obvious or paying attention. The starbees were just looking at me strangely.

Suddenly, the starbees threw me into the wall opposite from the boys. I crashed into a big pillow against the wall. As soon as I got up, I turned to Sonic. "Why the heck do you have a FREAKIN' GIANT PILLOW?!?"

"The pillow just saved your life. Shut up," he responded while still in the wall.

I noticed some of the guards were gone. They came back with Sarina. Her hands were hand-cuffed behind her back. She didn't look too happy about it. "It wasn't that hard to guess the room, Sara," one of the stupid hypno-girls explained to Sarina.

"It's Sa-ri-na!" she replied angrily.

"Well, now you get to watch us take your little friend to the queen." They started coming for me. I braced myself, but knew I was screwed.

"Starla! Put this Sonic's radio!" Sarina yelled. She turned around and threw a disc at me.

"Are you kidding?" I replied.

"No! Put it in! Trust me!"

"Fine, but only because you know more about me than I do!" I looked around for a radio and noticed it hiding behind the big pillow. I turned to Sonic and shook my head in stupidity. I looked back at the CD Player/radio, opened the CD player part, and dropped the disc in. The disc went in, and "Listen to Your Heart" by Cascada started playing.

I closed my eyes instantly. The starbees were coming at me, fast. "Amy" pulled out her hammer. My eyes stayed shut. "Good night, Starla!" she yelled as she was about to hit me.

"Starla!" most of the guys yelled. Silver's voice stood out from them. _He's so nice, but I can't faint right now! I have a battle to win!_

She was less than an inch away from my face. She tried to swing her hammer, but nothing happened. I grinned. She gulped. "Now who's going to sleep?" I grinned. I slammed her into the wall with psychokinesis.

She jumped out of the wall slightly bruised. "Blaze" and "Rouge" charged at me wildly. I slightly smiled confidently. I raised my gloves and threw them into the wall too, smacking "Amy" back into the wall. "Now, TALK!" I yelled at them in a demanding tone. "Why can't you leave me alone?" I looked down at the ground, and continued speaking. "And why am I here, on mobius?" I looked at Sonic, who finally got out of the walls with the others. "And how am I related to _that_?" I pointed to Sonic. He moaned, annoyed now. I smiled, and then turned back to the girls. My face changed back to a serious look.

I was about to go on a rampage and attack them violently. I wasn't in the mood anymore, and I just wanted answers. They kept their mouths shut. I started walking towards them with anger in my eyes. Suddenly, I couldn't move. My arms and legs were frozen. I looked down at myself and then turned to Silver. "Let me go," I demanded. He didn't release his psychic grasp. "Let me go!" I repeated in a sharper tone. I was now struggling to get free.

I finally realized something. _What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? My heart should be full of good, not hatred. These bees are bringing out the worst in me, and I think that's their plan. _I finally knew why they couldn't kill me, or why they couldn't just possess me. I finally stop trying to resist the psychic force. He released his psychic grasp on me. I just stared at the controlled group. "You're doing this on purpose! You're trying to get me angry for some reason. Then, when I'm tired, you'll call up more of you idiot starbees to come and steal me. My powers would then be an easy picking for the king and queen," I explained with a smirk on my face. _Game, set, match! _The starbees stared at me like I was a genius. Everyone else just stared at me like a retard.

"So you have a lid on your temper. Well, maybe will just have to remove it by aggravating you until you finally do loose it. So, you're not getting any answers at all. You'll have to pry it out of us right before our funeral. Feel free to dig our graves while you're at it. 'Cause we'll never talk!" possessed Rouge stated.

Silver had another psychic grip on me, but I was so furious it didn't stay on for long. I instantly broke out and raced towards them. They dodged my foot, which got stuck in the wall. My foot wouldn't budge after it got stuck in the wall. "Now who's loosing?" she asked with a grin on her face. She flicked my forehead hard. I tried to slam her into the wall or at least get her away from me, but nothing happened. She had eliminated my copied moves and was grinning in my face. The guys and Sarina were getting held back by the other girls. _They…win. They got what they wanted. I can't get my foot out of the wall. My anger got the better of me, and now everyone will suffer because of me. It's…terrible. It's…_

Suddenly, she was flung into the wall. I heard more crashes behind me. Then, I felt two things trying to pull my foot out of the wall: Silver and his psychokinesis. He grabbed me around the waist, and started pulling me away from the wall. I closed my eyes, and started picturing a damsel-in-distress moment with Silver as the prince who rescues the damsel, me. _You'd think they'd be smarter by now…_ I fainted with a smile on my face.

* * *

I entered an unfamiliar dream. It had those two hedgehogs from the park when time stopped, but there was a third one (A/N: refer to chapter 4 for the familiar hedgehogs). This hedgehog was a guy hedgehog. He had a mask on, and a cloak. Those things were hiding his true identity. All of them were walking over to me while talking to each other. "Shade, this is Starla," the golden one said. The one in the mask looked towards me.

"Again, who are you people? Or hedgies?" I responded.

"Isn't it obvious?" the midnight blue hedgehog replied. I rubbed my eyes together. The only thing that changed was her color. It truly looked more navy blue than midnight blue.

"No," I replied. I looked at the masked hedgehog. "And who is this?"

"Let's start with the first one," the navy blue one grinned, "Mrs. Hedgehog!"

"Oh my god…" I remembered the day at the park with the Frisbee. "Gem?!? Crystal?!? What are you two doing here?!?" I replied excited.

"We came here thanks to Shade! Starla, meet Shade the hedgehog," the navy blue one, Crystal, explained.

"The pleasure is mine," he knelt down, picked my hand up, slightly lifted his mask, and kissed my mask. It felt different than I thought a kiss on the hand would feel, but I ignored it and blushed. He put his mask fully back on and stood up.

"So, do you know how I got to mobius?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Gem started explaining what happened. "As we noticed you were taking too long, we looked in the bushes and saw one HUGE bee. There was also one weird hedgehog there with no mouth. He grabbed you quickly, and then he somehow _disappeared_ with you and that big bee. Then Shade came, and he teleported us to where he thought you were, Mobius…"

"Wait, so you're telling me I passed out and got warped away by a hedgehog WITH NO FREAKING MOUTH?!?" I interrupted. I looked down and shivered. "I'm gonna need a bath!"

"Anyway, is there anything else you want to know?" Crystal interrupted my complaint.

"Yes, how am I related to the freakin blue blur?" They both stared at me with a strange look. "What? What else am I supposed to call him? I can't think of anything insulting right now," I complained. They sighed.

"Ask Sonic about Constellation and Galaxy," Gem ordered. "See you in your next dream!" They started walking away. Everything was getting fuzzier and blurrier.

* * *

"Starla, wake up!"

I opened my eyes. Everyone was staring down at me again. I looked around the room. The girls were no where to be seen, including Sarina. The walls were covered with technology. There was even a radio/CD player in the corner of the room. I looked on the ceiling, and there were many formulas and equations written on it. I got dizzy just trying to read them.

I lifted my head up. "Starla! You're okay!" the guys yelled. I covered my ears just in time. The closest to me were Shadow and Silver. I hugged both of them thankfully.

"Thank you, guys. If it wasn't for you two, I wouldn't be here right now," I thanked gracefully. Both of the guys looked at each other, and then they looked back at me. I could have sworn I saw blush on them. I smiled, trying not to laugh at them. Everyone else did it for me. They tilted their heads down.

I turned toward Sonic after everyone was done with their laugh fest. "Who are Constellation and Galaxy?" I said in a curious yet serious tone. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You don't know?" he questioned seriously. He paused. Everyone was silent now. "Starla, Constellation and Galaxy are your parents."

I gasped. I couldn't believe I had parents. The last time I checked, I was an orphan living with my sisters. I had no idea that I could possibly have parents.

**Ooooooh! Starla has parents! I know, I never said that Starla was an orphan, but it's on my profile now. So go check it out! Also, I know I didn't answer one of the questions yet, but that will come up in the next chapter. And other things with happen too! R & R!**


	8. Just One Joke Wouldn't Hurt

Just One Joke Wouldn't Hurt

**Note to Readers: Sorry I'm updating so late! I got a case of writer's block, which wasn't fun. But, now…blah! Time to get back to the story! And welcome to the newest reviewers! Hope you enjoy reading this story! FYI this chapter has little point but entertainment in it. The next one will answer questions.**

* * *

~Starla's POV~

I looked at him with a surprised face. _My parents? But, I thought I was an orphan. _

Suddenly, Jet came running into the room. "I'm baaaaack!" he yelled acting like a superstar. _Way to ruin the moment, bird brain…_ I glared at him. Within a second, he was hiding behind Sonic. I saw a white flash from a camera and grinned.

"There's some for us," Silver grinned happily while using up all of the film on his disposable camera, "and some for the internet!" He ran out of film in five minutes. After that, I threw Jet at Silver. "Ow!" they yelled in pain. Apparently Jet was heavier then I thought. I just ignored them now.

"How do you not know about your own parents, Starla?" Tails asked. I tilted my head down. I could feel everyone starring at me.

"I'm an orphan. I never knew my parents," I sighed. I leaned on Shadow while Silver was recovering from the "bird shot". He stared at me with a small smile slowly forming on his face. Everyone gasped dramatically. I looked at him and one question came to my mind. "Shadow, since when do you smile?" A few people smirked at my question.

Before he could answer, Silver managed to throw Jet at Shadow, who warped out of the way leaving me right there. My face fell on the carpet as Jet went zooming over my head. I was wearing a frown now. "I was comfortable, dang-it!" I yelled at those three.

My mind suddenly focused on something else. I turned back to the rest of the guys, and the stood up. I started to walk out of the room. "Where are you going?" Tails asked curiously.

I paused for a moment. "I'm going to find Shade, Gem, and Crystal," I answered in a gentle, but serious tone. I finally walked out the room. Every guy in the room was probably wondering who the heck Shade was, but I didn't care. I continued walking down the hall until I was out of the apartment. There was only one thing in my mind right now: finding my friends.

I finally made it out of the apartment. I turned around to look at the apartment. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be walking away from them. They're only trying to help, and that's what… _My thoughts were silenced by a noise in a bush. _Why is it always a bush?_ I moved the bush around, and noticed a starbee. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Shhhhh…" it whispered. I looked strangely at it.

Next thing I knew, the three hedgehogs were racing outside and duct taped the doors shut. "Do I even **want **to know why you did that?" I asked with a curious look on my face.

"Well, some bees invaded the room…and we were the quickest people to dodge their stingers," Sonic informed me. "So we acted quickly, and covered the doors with duct tape. Every guy and girl in there is now possessed."

He turned and saw a starbee near me. "Looks like one escaped. I'll get it." He quickly swatted at it. It squealed in a very high tone. "Eeeeeeeeep!" It quickly avoided Sonic's hand, and hid behind me.

He aimed for my back with his foot. _This won't end well… _The starbee flew out of the way, and he ended up kicking me in the back. I flew at the ground and landed face down in the dirt.

"Uh oh…" Sonic said in a tone that implied that he was in trouble. He knew he was in for it. _You had better start running now._

_

* * *

_

~Sonic's POV~

I looked at both guys. They exchanged glances with each other and looked back at me with worried looks. _Starla is going to kill me._

She was slowly uprooting her had from the ground. "She riiiiising," Silver said in a high-pitched, demented voice. _Creepy, Silver, just creepy._

"I'd run if I were you," Shadow informed me.

"Fast," Silver added with a grin.

She stood up completely, looked at her gloves, and grinned. I was about to run off when I realized something. _Dang it! She can run as fast as I can! Running won't help me at all! _She lunged at me, but never made it.

Shadow had a firm grip on her wrists. She was growling and snapping at me like a wild animal with rabies. "Lemme at him, Shadow! I'm not gonna kill him! Just close to that!" Starla screamed. _Girls are so temperamental…it's scary sometimes._ I was too scared to move.

Shadow snapped me out of it. "You gonna run, Faker? Or are you just gonna stand there scared?" I glanced at him for the "Faker" remark then took off speeding through station square. I heard Starla yell something in the distance, but I couldn't figure out what she yelled.

I didn't very far though. Before I even ran 100 feet, I froze. I couldn't move my body at all. I then realized what happened. I looked at my body to double check, and it was there. There was a red aurora surrounding me. _Starla…of course. This isn't going to end well._

* * *

~Starla's POV~

I grinned. _Right on target!_ Both guys looked at me. I knew they heard me say "copycat" as clear as crystal glass, so I just relaxed while Shadow still held me to make sure I wouldn't do anything strange. _Yeah, cause having a grip on me REALLY makes me feel like a useless rag doll…yeah right._

Then I got a brilliant, almost evil, idea. _Why not just capture all three of them? That could be a challenging game, and I can practice using my powers. _I nodded at my idea. They both stared at me with a questioning look. I smiled a cute, yet fake, smile to them. They continued to stare at me, wondering what to do with me.

A couple minutes later, Silver was pacing back and forth. I knew that if I wanted to carry out my plan, now would have been a good time. I tripped Silver, and he fell flat on the ground. Shadow looked over at Silver, his grip looser than before. I broke out of his grip turned around, and froze him like I froze Sonic.

I grinned playfully. _Two down, one to go! Silver is next on the list!_ I pondered for a second. _It might be harder to take him down since I'm using his power. _I looked at Silver, who got his spikes stuck in the dirt. _But then again, it is Silver. _I laughed quietly at my own thought.

I walked to the other side of Silver, away from the now paralyzed Shadow. He plucked his head from the ground and looked towards me. "Where did Shadow go?" he asked in a questioning tone.

"I don't know," I lied casually, "I was looking at Blaze crying for help."

That got his attention. He turned around as fast as lightning. "Where is she?! I don't see her! All I see is Shadow trapped in a red…" he didn't bother to finish the sentence because he knew he wasn't going to be able to anyway.

* * *

*A Few Minutes Later*

~Normal POV~

Starla danced around the guys happy and laughing. "Hahahahaha! I can't believe I captured the three hedgies! I few so happy today!" she chirped happily. She looked at the sun. It was setting, making a beautiful sunset. She smiled at the sight of it. It reminded her of Earth, her friends, and her normal life.

_Earth…. _Her smile changed to a frown. She had so many questions that needed answers, but she didn't know who to ask and if they would give her the right ones. She sighed.

"What's up, Starla?" Sonic asked. Starla looked up at him and then at the other two. They were having their own conversation, so she decided to eavesdrop on them.

"Well, how could you be so stupid enough to get caught with your own abilities?"

"Me? I'm not the one known as the 'ultimate life form'! Who picked you to be the ultimate anyway?"

"GUYS!!" Starla yelled at them. "You'll have plenty of time to argue later! Right now we need…" Starla was cut off by her stomach. It growled like a hungry lion.

The guys snickered. Starla laughed at herself. "Maybe we should grab some food, huh Starla? Or do you want to stay up all night with that growling animal?" Silver grinned.

"Fine. I'll let you guys go under one condition. Last one at the café buys food!" Starla yelled before freeing the guys.

Sonic and Shadow sped off to the café. "Wait guys!" Silver yelled. "I can't run that fast!"

He looked over at Starla, who was laughing for some reason. "Starla," he questioned, "why didn't you run to the café?"

She continued laughing. "Because I don't know this place enough to know where the café is! I didn't even know this town had one! But every town I know of has one, and plus I'm hungry." Her stomach growled again.

"Obviously," he added.

"So you wanna try and find them?"

"Only if you give them trouble about leaving us behind."

"I got a better idea. Do you have the café's number on your cell?"

"Yeah, why?"

Starla smiled. " Lemme see it. I just gotta make one quick phone call." With that, Starla grabbed Silver's arm and raced off to find the café.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Both Sonic and Shadow made it to the café at the same time. They both sat down at the same table without noticing the other. Finally, they made eye contact. "Hey!" they yelled at each other. "What are you doing here?"

There was a long pause while they thought of the obvious answer. Shadow shook his head at the stupidity of the question. They continued staring at each other until a waitress came by.

"Welcome to Café Monroe! Is there anything I can get you boys?" she chirped. However, she was ignored by the two hedgehogs. She took it the wrong way. "Oh, if I'm just cutting into your 'special time' boys, I'll leave you two to stare at each other dreamily."

That got both of there attentions. "WHAT?! No way!!" they yelled in unison. "Like I would ever date that faker!"

"It's okay boys. We get a lot of you here. There is no need to hide it." She turned away from them. "Hey, Mike! We got another set of guys!" Soon after, a bunch of people were surrounding the table.

"Aw……it's nice they can go out in public and not care about this," one random girl said.

"I know!" another responded. "And they look soooooooooooo cute together!"

They both sighed. "This is going to be a long day," Shadow moaned.

"Well, at least it can't get any worse," Sonic replied.

"Hey! I got an idea!" one teen girl said. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Soon the whole crowd around them was chanting it. Neither hedgehog said a word, but Shadow was shooting glares at Sonic. "Well? At least now it can't get—"

"Don't say it!" Shadow yelled.

"But now it really can't get…"

"Shut it. It can always get worse, Faker."

Suddenly, a random girl came running into the café. "Sonadow! Sonadow!" Everyone started cheering along. "Sonadow! Sonadow!" The guys shook their heads and sighed, waiting for the chanting to die down. It continued for 12 minutes before a familiar voice spoke up.

"Alright guys, I think they've had enough."

They both turned towards the door. Standing there were Starla and Silver. "Are you serious?!" they both yelled.

She and Silver laughed for about five minutes. "Great job, guys. A few more minutes, and they probably would've too," Starla thanked the crowd. They walked back to where they were before the incident and continued enjoying there meals.

"So," Starla smiled, "did you guys have fun?"

"What…how did you…huh?" Sonic said confused.

"Lemme make it clearer. Silver gave me the number to this place, so I asked if she could help us out with a prank. Apparently her name is Suzzanne, and she loves helping others with their pranks. She organized a group who would come in on queue."

"And the fangirl?" Shadow questioned.

"What fangirl? You mean the girl who started chanting Sonadow, whatever that means? She just happened to be at the right place at the right time. What does Sonadow mean anyway?"

Both guys looked at each other. Silver grinned. He was going to answer for them. "Well, it's a yaoi pairing."

"What's a yaoi pairing?"

He paused. "…Go hang out with Amy. She can answer that question."

"O…kay. I don't think I wanna know now."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm finally over my writer's block! Sorry this chapter is only a pointless filler, but at least it's something. I will now update more often, I promise. Review!**

**Edit: I edited this chapter some, because this chapter really needed it. Mostly minor things, like grammer and the way the story flows (whatever its called). Also, I couldn't help leaving the ending part. It was just too enjoyable to write! R&R!**


	9. Facts Revealed! Another Human?

Facts Revealed! Another Human?

**Note to Readers: I edited the last chapter a little because it was very bad, but at least I'm over most of my writer's block! And yes, it is time for your light dose of OOC. Or heavy dose, which ever it seems… This chapter has a lot of thinking going on. I just want to try it out and see if it's good and if it helps with the POV.

* * *

**

~Starla's POV~

The moon was glistening in the window. We had finished eating and were just sitting around. I knew now was a good time to get serious. "Okay, I want answers to some questions," I demanded. "First off, how do you know my parents? And second, how in the world am I related to the world's fastest hedgehog?"

"Second fastest," Shadow corrected.

"Fastest," Sonic corrected.

"Shut it and explain," I commanded, silencing the almost argument. Shadow shut his mouth. Silver grinned at both of them.

A few tables away, there seemed to be a party going on. It looked like a birthday party, but with toy dolls. Everyone there was a girl, and they only had boy dolls upon closer inspection. I noticed the random girl from earlier at the table, but the rest were unfamiliar. Oh…and Amy was there with a Sonic doll. I focused back on Sonic after seeing the doll. _Wow…they make good plush toys nowadays…or maybe it's just this universe._

He sighed. "I knew these questions would come sooner or later." He paused, choosing his words carefully in his mind. "It starts with when your mother came here. She came from Earth, like you did. She didn't understand how she got here, or how she could have been turned from a human to a hedgehog like you did. She was beautiful, but not as graceful as she seemed." He paused, waiting for my reaction or response.

I looked over at the table again. It looked like they had dresses for the dolls. I must have had a very confused look on my face right then because the guys looked at me funny. I snapped back into focus and ignored the girl table. _I need to stay focused…but what are they doing at that table? Stupid curiosity…_

"Okay…my mom is from Earth. …what was her name again?" I asked as if it were a normal thing to ask. I hadn't gotten used to the idea yet, so I was roaming around in my brain to acclimate the thought. _Well, I had to get my personality from someone I guess…although I thought it would come from Crystal or Gem, not my animal cousin or semi-animal mother. …was it Connie? Or was it Stacy?_

"Constellation, or Stella for short." _I was way off…_

"Okay, and my dad's name?"

"Galaxy, or 'G' for short." _I guess my creativity didn't come from them. Or maybe it's just this universe…_

"And, also…"

"Starla! Do you want me to finish or not?"

"Yes, but I…"

I saw the look on his face. It looked impatient.

"…finish please."

"Thank you." He smiled and continued. "I don't really remember much about them. I do know my dad is the person who introduced Stella and G to each other. Our dads are brothers, mine being older, so they always helped one another out. My dad knew they were meant for each other, he said he had this 'feeling'. And when he introduced G to Stella, they sort of 'clicked' like he thought they would. They were perfect for each other."

He paused, and I nodded. _Why does he keep pausing? …okay, so we are first cousins. That explains why I thought that…I guess I had a feeling kinda like my uncle…hehehe. And if what Tails told me before racing Sonic is true, then he had the same feeling…maybe it's a family thing…_

"The problem is Stella knew that she was originally human, and she knew she would have to tell G eventually. But after she had told him, he made an agreement with her."

"What was the agreement?" I asked.

"I can't remember," he admitted. "But I do know that is why you were born on Earth, and why they didn't tell you about this place being real. It also explains why I have scarce memory of them after they disappeared."

My brain snapped all its attention to my parents. "Wait…what? Disappeared?" I twitched to life; my thoughts running faster than I ever could, and my emotions keeping up. _This is like science! The more I know, the more I realize I don't! Why can't this just be simple like a clichéd movie?_

And with that last thought, I fainted.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

~Normal POV~

People were hiding indoors to stay away from the starbees. "Come on! The princess has to be here somewhere!" a drone yelled. They had scared everyone in doors.

Cream came walking by with her chao, Cheese. Usually they didn't like to be out at night, but this was different. They were looking for her mother when she noticed the bees. "It looks like they are looking for something, Cheese. Maybe we should help them," Cream offered.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese chirped and nodded his head.

They walked over to one of the drones. "Excuse me," Cream said politely. One of the starbees looked at her strangely. She flew over to Cream silently. "Can I help you look for someone?" Cream said sweetly.

The bee smiled evilly. "I think you can," she grinned. Her stinger sharpened and grew.

Cream didn't have time to scream, but she did throw Cheese to save him. He scurried off, afraid to turn back.

* * *

**And the fainting returns! Partially climatic I guess…can you guys tell me if you like the POV thoughts or not? You know, feedback? Advice? Or just plainly commenting? Things like that…of course…R & R! Also, I'm already started with chapter 10 if it helps. :)**


	10. The Cute, the Hot, and the Evil

The Cute, the Hot, and the Evil

**A few more questions are answered in this chappie. But first…**

**Disclaimer: Sonic and other familiar people are owned by Sega. (Seriously, does someone from Sega even have a fanfiction account?) I own my characters and my species of bees (unless there really is a real bee called a starbee).

* * *

**

~Starla's POV~

I sat up and looked around. A beautiful forest encircled me, and a variety of flowers covered the ground. The air carried their scent gracefully. The trees held fruits shaped oddly growing on them. A square one fell next to me; it reminded me of a green apple. I picked it up and observed it for a moment.

Two figures came walking towards me. I assumed it would be Crystal and Gem again, but I was mistaken. One was a tall female hedgehog with a true midnight blue color with the same aquamarine color stripes as me. The other was smaller, younger looking, with cotton white color with the same aqua-colored stripe too. They were both wearing an indigo dress with red shoes.

When they reached me, they stopped walking. The small one came running to me and hugged me. "Sissy!" she yelled happily. I was confused, but figured it out quick.

"Hi, Nova," I smiled and looked over to the other. "Hey, Nebula. That color suits your nickname, Midnight. Doesn't it?"

A small smile appeared on her face. She didn't speak often, or show her emotions, but Nova and I could easily change that fact in a second. She raised us basically when she was old enough to learn, but even as an infant she was always brilliant. She wore an orange shirt to compliment her coloring with a pair of dark jeans.

I looked down at Nova. She was always the happiest child—Ms. Optimistic; Ms. Positive Polly. She was always nice to everyone, but she tended to have her heads in the cloud a lot too. Being the youngest, she was always the most naïve. She could be hyper at some times too. Her clothes matched her personality; a tie-dyed shirt with jean shorts.

"Let me guess, Crystal and Gem sent you?" I asked.

"Not exactly."

I looked around. The voice sounded male and mysterious.

"I-I brought them here too. Like the others."

I picked out the voice now. It matched what he was saying. "Shade? Is that you?"

A figure stepped out from behind a tree. He had light grey fur with dull red stripes. His shoes were red with an aqua stripe down the middle. "I-I couldn't f-find my mask," Shade explained shyly, his stuttering increasing. His face looked decent without it.

I walked over to him. "That's okay. You look better without that stuff on," I smiled. _He's nice, but shy. Cute…wait, what?

* * *

_

~Sonic's POV~

Starla seemed peaceful in her fainted state. She was unusually quiet. _Maybe she got smart enough to not talk in her sleep. Or her dream is peaceful for once._

I looked over to Silver and Shadow. They were playing rock paper scissors. I stared at them. _Why are they…?_ Shadow won, and Silver pouted.

"You know what to do, Silver," Shadow smirked.

Silver sighed and walked over to the girl's table. I turned to Shadow, assuming a bet just occurred. "You are truly evil," I said shocked. _He's a dead guy, or a living girl._

I didn't even look; the girl's happy screams scared me. One girl screamed was out of terror; Shadow chuckled at it. I heard many rips and tears of what sounded like cloth. When I looked up, he was walking back with a pink dress on and make-up to match. "What were those rip sounds?" I asked him.

He looked down at his dress sadly. "My fur under this girl-outfit," he stated simply. _Oh. They're smart, but still scary._ It looked like he was fighting back screaming again. _I wouldn't be surprised if he got traumatized… _The girls were giggling at him.

"Ugh…can I at least have time to finish my fainting-communication?" Starla moaned. _Hm…maybe she isn't related to me…_

"Sonic, tell those girls to shut up before I rip their dollies in pieces," she continued. _Maybe she's related to Shadow and it's all a mix-up. _"Better yet," she said while sitting up. "I'll do it myself." _But how…wait…she still has Silver's moves…_

She grinned and sat up. "Let's see what I can do." Her grin turned evil as her red aurora came back. _This might get bad…

* * *

_

*15 Minutes Later*

~Starla's POV~

The girls were on the wall duct taped with their mouths sealed. _And now we are even for the slumber party! _I smiled at my thought.

I looked over to Silver. My mouth opened, but I couldn't think of a kind comment. I took another look at the dress. "The sad thing is, it goes perfectly on you," I said trying not to laugh. Shadow smirked. Silver looked at me annoyed. "Well, at least I taped them to the wall. It wasn't hard getting them to stay with your powers…I might keep them."

"And abuse them," Shadow interrupted. "You're going to get carried away again, Starla."

"This isn't carried away enough?" Silver asked dramatically and pointed to the girls.

I ignored them and turned back to Sonic. "Now, what were talking about before I passed out?" I asked.

"Your parents, but you kept interrupting," he replied.

"Oh, yeah, and some agreement. You said you hardly have memory of them, right?"

"Yes."

"But then how did you know all of that strange stuff?"

He paused. I waited for an answer, but he didn't have one. I sighed.

"Because of me!"

The male hedgehogs looked around for the voice. I stared at the starbee on the table. It was hopping up and down trying to get the others' attention. I whispered to it, "Maybe getting there attention isn't the best idea sta…is that you, Sarina?"

The guys looked at what I was talking to when I said her name. They each raised a hand to squash it. "You squash the bee you join the girls, kay?" I said holding my hands up, ready to start some action. They dropped their hands, and I let mine fall cautiously.

Sarina smiled nervously. "Actually, I have something important to tell you. I'm not the real princess of the starbee kingdom. There is no princess," she admitted.

The hedgies had a confused look on their face. I gasped. _This just gets stranger every moment. What is going on? If Sarina doesn't exist, then who is this bee?_ The questions lingered in my head until they were answered.

"My real name is Sasha Rainer. I was a human, like Starla, that came from Earth. But unfortunately, the king found me on Earth and took me to this planet. I used shape-shifting magic and an 'always believing' spell on the queen and drones so I wouldn't get brain-washed," Sasha explained.

Shadow interrupted. "Wait, so there really is a king?"

Silver added to the interruption. "And the bees themselves are brain-washed to brain-wash others?"

"Yes to both of those questions," Sasha answered. "I picked a name that sounded like royalty. Unfortunately, the king cannot get brain-washed, for he is the mastermind behind all of this."

"Really? Hm…smart king I guess," I said in monotone, not really paying attention. _I need to get to know him better. I really do. Why do my friends and relatives get the chance to know him when I'm stuck dealing with weird girls and…strange guys? And mind-controlling bees?_

"Starla, are you there?" Sonic asked. I ignored the question and kept thinking about my sisters and my friends…which lead me thinking about Shade some more. _Well…he was mysterious, which usually means he is cute or hot. _I sighed. "Earth to Starla!" Sonic said loudly in my ear, freezing my daydreaming.

"Huh? What?" I asked clueless. Everyone was staring at me, so I slid away from the table slightly. _What did I do?_ They continued their conversation.

* * *

Cheese came flying in to the café frantically. "Cheese?" I asked. "What's wrong?" He was flailing his arms wildly.

"Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao! Chao!" Cheese kept yelling.

"Calm down Cheese!" Amy yelled from the table. "I'm trying to play with my yaoi friends!" I'm pretty sure I saw Sonic twitch after she spoke.

Cheese sighed. Then he picked his head up and cheered as if he had an idea. He stuck his hands behind his head and dropped to the ground. He hopped around and acted like a bunny.

"A bunny?" I asked. It hit me. "Wait, where's Cream?" I asked worried. He nodded. He then started flying around crazily. "Stop buzzing around Cheese! …buzzing? Bee? Starbee?" I concluded. "Cream got stung by a starbee?" I screamed.

"You got all that from him that quick?" Silver asked.

"No, I read its mind," I responded sarcastically.

"You never said you could do that." _No wonder Blaze always says you're naïve. She doesn't lie._

I looked at Cheese sadly. My despair turned to angry look now. Sasha noticed my look and said "Starla, please tell me that you aren't planning to-"

I didn't give her time to finish. I was out of the room heading for Cream. _No one else is gonna suffer because of me. This is the last time. I've had it!

* * *

_

~Sasha's POV~

I watched Starla speed out of the room. "Starla, wait!" I called after. The guys finally realized what was going on and raced after her. I held on tight to Sonic the hedgehog while he ran after Starla.

"Bee, you still have a lot of things to clear up after…" Shadow growled towards me. The guys had been listening to everything that was going on, but they didn't show any previous knowledge or hint of attention. _He is right though._

When we got there, Starla was moaning on the ground. Cream had a scythe in her hand. _Crafty, drone, crafty._ She was grinning evilly; it did not suit her innocent image.

"Guys," Starla moaned as loud as she could. Her body was covered in bruises. "Stay…away. You don't know…what you are…getting into." It looked like it pained her to speak.

* * *

~Starla's POV~

My body ached everywhere. I was surprised she hadn't struck crimson gold. _But wait, she only hit me with the stick end…the flat part of the grim reaper weapon. Those things don't want to kill me… _I looked over at the guys and Sasha. _…but they won't mind killing them!_

Sasha flew over to me. I heard her mumbling some words I didn't understand. The guys kept Cream away from me.

"Why can't I use my powers?" Silver complained. He looked at the dress. "That explains how they got it on me…." Cream slashed at him, and he barely dodged it while shrieking in a voice that matched the dress. He left the girl for the others and walked over to me.

"How is she?" Silver asked.

"She'll be fine," Sasha replied. "She just needs rest for the magic to take effect."

I heard something snap. I moved my head slightly, ignoring the pain, and saw that Shadow got hold of the scythe and broke it. Sonic was holding her down. It was violently trying to break free. She screamed very high-pitched. I could see the sound waves coming from her; it couldn't have been one of Cream's normal moves. Sasha was unaffected, and the sound couldn't hurt me anymore than she already had. With the hedgehogs however, it was the exact opposite.

They were brought down to their knees instantly. Sonic let go of Cream. She stopped screaming a moment later, but their ears were ringing. "**I'm done playing around!**" she screamed. I shut my eyes and focused on her. I felt a strong energy presence growing. "**So I'll use this to finish you pests off!**" _There's no way…that bee has…

* * *

_

**What? What does she have? (then again, it may be obvious…) Next chapter is coming up! R & R! Or else…okay? :)**


End file.
